Current computing devices can include functionality that enables users to communicate with each other by transmitting and receiving messages. For example, many computing devices include text and/or instant messaging functionality that enable users of the computing devices to transmit text, images, sounds, etc., to the client devices of one or more other users. Users can use this functionality to have conversations, make plans and/or perform any other number of tasks.
In addition to communicating with friends, family, etc., users can also utilize communication sessions to communicate with 3rd party services, such as airlines, banks, customer service departments, etc. For example, some 3rd party services provide users with an application and/or website that includes functionality to communicate with a representative of the 3rp party service. While this allows users to communicate with a representative, it also requires the user to access the 3rd part website and/or download the 3rd party service's application. Further, many 3rd party services require a user to navigate a series of selections and/or provide a set of information prior to connecting the user to a representative. Accordingly, improvements are needed.